A New Found Life
by secretgirl2
Summary: when lilly's life was a mixed of tangeled past memories can she return to a family that she only met once a couple summers ago, and most of all can she learn to opean up and make freinds to live a healthy life...? yuki/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Back to where it starts!**

The last time I saw the family I was boarding a one way plane to America to live with my mom again. It had always been me and my mom but my mom was sick and needed to be in the hospital for awhile so she sent me to my dads side of the family. The Soma family. I wasn't sure what to expect and I never really wanted to go but I had to. The time there was fill with tons of good and bad times and I found my self sad to leave. While there I lived with the family doctor who I look up to as a father figure as my left awhile back. But now that me and my mom were leaving to go back to Japan I wasn't so sure I wanted to go. I hadn't talk to anyone there in a long time three or four years to be exact. What if they didn't like me? Or even worse were mad at me for not staying in touch? What would Akito say?, he's never liked me much and just because I was gone for a little while doesn't mean his feeling have changed. "um excuse me would so you need anything miss?" the flight attendant pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her, she looked young and I wondered if she was even old enough to work on a plane. She was short and have brown hair.

"no thank you, I'm fine" I said and she walked away. I looked at my mom in the window seat sleeping soundly which was weird because she usually snores so loud I feel the house shake. Well if we ever owned a house. I looked back forward at the seat in front of me, pulled out me IPOD and turned it on. Only 8 more hours till hell breaks lose.

**Hey guys I hoped you like the first chapter I not use to letting people read my work. I so won the first eleven books to fruits basket. I didn't mention the name of the character because idk what I want her last name to be yet. Well till next time… **


	2. Chapter 2

_A new senery not a new life_

I stumbled off the plane I mean it was a 12 hour ride how was my mom galloping off the plane.

"Hurry up honey our new home awaits and I even scored a house!" she sounded so happy about the house that I almost had no choice but to hurry up. Once I caught up to my mom who looked pretty good not like she usually does. She had a dress on and her hair that I had just died the night before look nice in the quick up do she did right as we were landing. Me on the other hand was wearing old night pants that looked like floods on me and a oversized sweeter. Of coarse just to make sure I reached up and touched the necklace that I could and would never take off. It was a key with a clover head that lead into a skinny old fashion tail. It was made out of silver and was the only thing I ever held to my heart.

We got our luggage and called for a cab, I don't know why I though someone would be waiting for us. The cab took us into the city and past a school I figured I would go to and then 10 minutes later to a old big house. It looked like the ones that ghosts would live in. It had chipped white and blue pain on it and the vines that crawled up it made it look even more creepy. I stood there a while trying to take it all in, no doubt my mom got it cheap because of how run down it was. My mom stood next to me as the cab pulled a way "so what you think kiddo? Things are going to be different now you'll see."

"It looks like someone died in it and no one wanted to go near it for a least a decade."

"No one died in it and were going to fix it up, I thought it would be a great project for us, you know bonding time" she didn't even wait for my reaction as she headed to the house in a hurry. And I was glad and hurried after her, once inside I was relived that it looked a little nicer, no like a lot nicer. The walls looked and smelled like new paint and all the rooms were dust free. The stairs still creaked as I walked up them but I dismissed the thought. The rooms were all really big and nice, I picked one with its own bathroom. It was big with new carpet and pink walls. I loved the pink because it wasn't a little kid pink and pink was my favorite color. The bathroom was even pink too the tile on the floor and the ceiling edging too. The walk in closet was my favorite though I not sure why because I never been all that into cloths and new I would never have that much cloths to fill it.

"Lilly, is this the room you want?"

"yes it is really nice"

"good because I'm taking the one across the hall oh and you have to go to bed early you have school tomorrow " she handed me a uniform and I froze.

"I am so not wearing that look at the skirt and its all sailor and stuff"

"so you use to wear short skirts for a sport I'm sure you still have a pair of bundies "

"yea but is looks icky" it was a sailor suit with white as the base color and blue lining.

"too bad I love you and good night" and with that she handed me some blankets, shut off the light and left. I made my bed on the floor and tried to sleep which didn't happen. For all I know Lilly Finnigan is unknown to everyone and will be a new student tomorrow. Fml

**So that's the second chapter if you feel I add to much detail just tell me and any reviews would be really nice. I figured out the last name a new student came to school today with it and she has no problem with me using it. it's a little long but I really like the name I'll try to update this week or next week, like you care though…bye**


	3. Chapter 3

The first day 

"LILLY GET UP"

"OKAY!" I groaned and turned over. I had been stalling getting up because I didn't really want to go to school today. After a couple minutes I got up and started to brush my hair. My mom insisted I get up super early to be on time so I still had a least an hour to get ready. After I brush my hair I hoped into a cold shower and was out and blow trying my hair in 15 minutes. I wasn't going to put any make-up on at first but then I looked at my pale skin off set by my strait blonde hair. My small eyes with dark bags under them and peach color lips. People have told me it was good I was small and had small features but I always disagreed. I put some cover up under my eyes and a little mascara. As I bounded down the stairs I could smell bacon and pancakes, my favorite.

"morning sunshine, I made your favorite!" my mom said as she handed me a plate

"um…thanks mom" I was a little confused as she never acted like this

"oh and you look so nice today to, I told you that you wouldn't mind the skirt"

"yea I really don't I guess I'm just use to it now from all those years in cheer" just because I was in cheer doesn't mean I was all peppy and shit I was actually really shy. I scurf the food down, grab my things witch included my Ipod, and school bag and then I was out the door with a confused ray swirling around my head.

As I approached the school the first thing I noticed was it was big, like really big. Right at that moment I new I was in for a very long day but even so I walked towards that long day. I loved the inside as it was very open with lots of windows. I found the office quickly as the first bell rang.

"hi I'm new here" I said in a very polite way to the front desk lady. She was very skinny and looked pretty young late twenties.

"um…Lilly Finnegan "

"yes that's me" she handed me a schedule and I notice right away they spelt my last name wrong.

"please come this way to your new class" she lead me to a class room 2-D. she left right after that and I had no other choice but to enter, so I did. I was greeted with a ton of glares and then out of all the glares there was only one person that was smiling. A girl with brown hair and blue ribbons in her hair.

"oh hi…..?" I handed the teacher my schedule "ah miss Finnigan, " she gave me my schedule back and the turned and said to the class "this is Lilly Finnigan I hope you welcome her to our school." I took my seat next to the girl with the brown hair. On the other side was a empty seat and I wondered who sat there. A minute later a guy with silver gray hair came in, he was tall and pale and I really didn't know what to think of him. He sat in the empty seat next to me, I was a little surprised that he came in late and the teacher didn't even care. The teacher drowned on to what seems like forever, but in the end she gave us 10 minutes to talk, so I so pose she isn't that bad.

"hi I'm Tohru Honda its very nice to meet you." the girl with brown hair looked down at me with a smile

"um….its nice to meet you too."

"you got a name" a girl with long blonde hair asked

"yes I have a name its Lilly finnigan"

"what's your last name from, oh by he way I'm Arisa"

"its Irish but I moved here from the states" I say a little scare because by now there was the silver hair boy, a orange hair boy, a black hair girl plus to Tohur, and Arisa all standing in a circle around my desk. I never really been a crowd person and I didn't come planning on making friends.

"oh this is Kyo, Yuki, and Hana" Tohru says as she points to each one of them Yuki the only one who smiles when his name is said "your going to eat lunch with us right?" Tohru asks

"I didn't bring money I wasn't really planning on having lunch" I say quickly

"no worries I always pack a lot" she smiles sweetly and I just sit there debating

"come on were offering you place to sit it can't be that bad" Yuki says in a low gentle voice

"I guess" they all cheer and just then the bell rings for the next class, I lucky to have Tohur she helped me get to all my classes.

**Lunch time**

"ready for lunch? " Tohru says as we leave our class with Kyo, Yuki, we all have the same math right before lunch

"yea of coarse" we leave the school to a shady place outside under some trees. I freeze right when I spot Haru and Momiji.

" is that Haru and Momiji?" the summer I stayed with the somas I had gotten close to both of them they were my best friends. Momiji would play the violin everyday for me and I found great comfort in it during hard times.

"you know Haru and Momiji?" Yuki asked in his soft voice

"yea old friends" I said as I started to walk towards the group. Momiji the first one to see me and he came up running and giving me a huge hug.

"hey Haru she kept her promise" Momiji said as Haru walks up

"so she did, hey lil long time no see" he says pulling me into a hug

"how do you know Haru and Momiji?" Tohur asked as I pulled out of Haru's hug.

"about two summers ago I went and lived with the somas when my mom was in the hospital, I lived with the family doctor and I became like best friends with these two! I always promised I come back it just took me longer than I expected." I say as we walk over to the blanket and sit down me in between the Haru and Momiji.

"Haru dose she know?" I ask in a whisper he just shakes his head yes

"that's great hey Tohru how many of the zodiac to you know. I've only met three so far"

"well Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, Shigure, and Kagura"

"really that's cool I didn't now Yuki and Kyo were in the zodiac" I say trying not to sound interested because I know it's a touchy subject "hey Haru I need Hatori"s number so I can call him"

"Sure thing"

"Lilly would you mind coming over for dinner tonight, I have work but u should still come?" tohur says

"sure I would love to"

"Momiji and Haru were coming over two anyways so just find them after school"

"okay I will" I said as the bell for lunch to over rang

**Sorry the chapter so long I would really like reviews please! It was a difficult chapter and the person view is a little mixed up sorry I'll do better nest time plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner and a call

**Seventh period I had English, I found this great because I loved English and Yuki was in my class too. We both had enriched English and the teacher was great he lets us sit were ever we wanted. I was one of the first one's in so I was just a little surprised when Yuki came and sat in the desk next to me. **

"**oh my god Yuki your actually on time for class " I said in a joking matter**

"**yes I am plus I can't help but to be late since I am the president of the student council." he said his tone of voice made it seem that he didn't know I was joking around**

"**I was just joking around I could care less if you were on time or not" **

"**oh I'm just surprised you made it into this class being new and all"**

"**writing is a gift of mine but grammar and spelling get lost on the way"**

"**so how is it someone who has no sense of grammar or spelling get into enriched English?"**

"**I publish stuff in newspapers back in the states that's why" he looked a little shocked but didn't have time to respond because the bell rang starting class. The class went by really fast as English always has for me, afterward Yuki had student council but he told me were to meet the others. I walked down the hall way to find the others but was stopped by three girls. **

"**what were you doing talking to prince Yuki?"**

"**um….were friends I guess why it there a problem with talking to him?"**

"**yea you can't talk to him because we are his fan club girls and we don't like you!"**

"**so just because your jealous I can't talk to him, please like that's going to happen" and with that I walked away they were about to fallow me but Hana came up and gave them "the look." I was grateful as me and her walk to find the others. Of coarse when Momiji saw me he gave me a big hug and once every one was there we left. Tohru had to work but I had Haru and Momiji and a angry kyo to keep me company. It didn't take us to long to walk to tohru's house. It was a small but pretty house back in the woods, and outside there was a mad in a bathrobe reading a newspaper. As we approached the house he looked up and right at me. **

"**why now who do we have here?" the man with dark hair asked**

"**its nice to meet you I'm Lilly Finnigan"I said as I bowed**

"**oh well I'm shigure sohma, I'm the guardian of Yuki and kyo"**

"**I thought Tohru lived here?"**

"**Tohru lives with Yuki, Kyo, and shigure and by the way shigure is the dog yuki's the rat and kyo the cat" Haru chimed in we all went in and chatted in till Tohru got back from work and started dinner I helped he of coarse, and we even made some rice balls witch I loved. We set the table and all sat down as Yuki came in his hands covered in dirt. He went to wash them and then joined us. **

"**sorry I'm late I stopped at the base for awhile" Yuki said as he sat down across from me.**

"**like a fort or something?" I blurted out of curiosity **

"**no just a little garden I take care of"**

"**are you planting anything new" Tohru asked**

"**not yet I have to wait for something to be pick but I should be planting something new soon." just as I was finishing the phone rang, Haru jumped up and grabbed it.**

"**hello?, yes she is, why ,um..okay" he handed the phone towards me and I got up and took it.**

"**hello, hey I missed you so much, what are you sure, do I have too, fine I understand one pm tomorrow, okay bye." I hung up the phone and sat back down.**

"**what was that about?" Haru asked bluntly **

"**nothing too much I just having a meeting tomorrow" **

"**with who?"**

"**akito…" yuki looked a little shocked and scared at the same time**

"**why" momiji asked quickly and that's when I realized they all looked a little shaken**

"**um I really need to get home" I said fast ,as the air had become a little tense. **

"**I'll walk you home" yuki said and I was okay with that I mean it's not like I new how to get out of there woods, why was I trying to convince myself it was okay. We walked in silence for awhile and I regretted not wearing a coat, even though it was spring it was still cold out.**

"**are you cold" Yuki looked over me with a concerned look and before I could answer we had already slid his coat onto my shoulders. We walked in silence but it was a nice silence not a awkward silence. When we got to my house gate I stopped and gave him his coat back. **

"**thank you"**

"**its fine we can't have you catching a cold" he said in a gentle voice that sent shivers up my back. I turned and started to open the gate when he grabbed my arm, I turned to look at him.**

" **promise me your going to be careful tomorrow"**

"**sure I'll be careful why wouldn't I**

**?" he let go of my arm and I continued to my door waving goodbye. My mom was asleep on the couch and I crept upstairs wondering why I had to be careful?, why he had even cared if I was careful or not?, who was this akito guy and what was he like?**

**So that's the forth chapter I hope it was better than my third and please review it keeps me going and motivated. I tried not to add to much detailed but it still ended up being long if that's okay, sorry the first couple chapters are kinda boring the story gets better….bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A secret meeting**

The next day in classes all I could think off it who this akito guy was. I hoped people didn't notice too much as I was a bit distracted in my thoughts.

"Lilly, hello the bell rang" tohur said waving her hand in front of my face.

"um…sorry I guess I didn't here it" I say as I get up and start walking out with everyone to lunch. At lunch I was extremely quiet I mean I've always been kinda quiet but I was really quiet today. Right after lunch I would be leaving to a meeting at the sohma house and I didn't even know with who. One thing to know about me is that I always except the worst that way I'm not ever disappointed. I sat on the ground of the blanket thinking in till every one was standing above me and I stood up quickly.

"hey lilly is there any thing bothering you?" yuki asked and everyone seemed to stare at me for a response. The think was something really was bothering me: akito. Just the way everyone looked at me when I mentioned his name.

"hello stop dazing out into space" haru said almost yelling at me. I looked down at my watch and realized that I would be late if I didn't hurry up.

"hey guys I have to go, or I'll be late" I say running away and then later catching a cab. I had the address and the truth I was nervous to the point that I could have a heart attack. When the cab let me out I paid him and he drove off and right when I turned around I saw big gate that just made me more intimated. I walked up to them only opening enough to get through, were it reviled hundreds of little hut like houses. So the sohmas really were secretive. I kept walking for about five minutes till I saw hatori and I ran giving him a hug.

"you're late"

"what kind of greeting is that" I say putting my hands on my hips

"hello its nice to see you again but we really do need to get going akito hates lateness." he said as he started to walk forward for about five minutes we walked in silence and I used it like a little prep time.

"akito she's here"

"finally, send her in" the mans voice seemed frustrated

I walked in a little more than hesitant ,more like hatori had to push me in.

"um…its very nice to meet you" I said before looking at him, I was trying to remember my manners.

"yes it is finally nice to meet you" he said as he gestured for me to take a seat. I looked at him he was tall had black hair kind a like yuki's hair style, very thin and his bone structure screamed unhealthy. My first thought was snake, a sneaky little snake but I told myself it bad to think bad of people.

"so were here as a little check up and as why you came back" his voice sounded like poison even if it was trying to be gentle.

"I not sure my mom just up and decided to move I guess"

"ah and how is you mom"

"I not sure what you mean" why did he care

"is she healthy and in good mood not delusional?" he asked his voice trying to hang on to control"my mom is fine and seems to be doing better than you are" he was really starting to piss me off

"you can leave now" he said in a angry voice

"gladly" I said angry too getting up and leaving. I opened the door to see hatori walking up

"lets go" he said and I gladly followed he led us back to his place and I immediately.

"so how mad did you make him, any bruising" he asked making some moo coco

"well if he would mind his own business he wouldn't have to get mad and plus you know I am really passive it wasn't in till he called my mom crazy" I said defensively

"hey no need to be crabby about it, you're just lucky he went easy"

"whatever lets just not talk about it but for the record he is way WORST than a snake he a whole new species of monster"

"what makes you think that you met him once and even came out alive" hatori said as he handed me a cup of coco with extra marshmallows

"I just have this feeling" I said even if it sounded weired

"well just mind your manners while around him and try not to make him mad he can be your best friend if you have manners"

"yea yea I don't need a lecture" I said as I got up "I really have to get home"

"that's fine do you need me to show you out" he said as he gave me a hug

"naw I got it" I said leaving it only took me about five minutes in till I stood in front of the gate, huge gates that extended several feet above me, the rugged wood made them look old and rough. When I open them and looked out I saw him, why he was there I had no idea, but I was about to find out.

**Its kind a short but it's the best I could do been really busy please review I only gotten like one. And it keeps me writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a forgotten past**

It was kind of a funny sight seeing him there; his silver hair and tall body standing before me. When I open those gates I accepted to walk home alone and go back to my old life but instead I saw yuki standing there before me. I walked over to him and taped him on the shoulder "what are you doing here?"

He swung around surprise and took a breath of relief "well waiting for you of coarse silly, tohur asked me to go so the shopping for her and I thought I would see if you were okay"

"I'm fine why wouldn't be fine? I was careful like you said I should be" we had started to walk away from the sohma house.

"I see, thank you miss Lilly for being careful" he said smiling and I realized it was the first time he had been formal with me

"There's no need to be formal all of a sudden"

"What do you mean I'm always formal with people to give respect to them?"

"It's the first time you were even a little bit formal with me, I mean not that I care I not really into that formal crap if you hadn't noticed"

He looked at me and laughed, I felt my face go a little red with anger, why the hell was he laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me, is it something I said?" I said a little bit annoyed

"I'm sorry it just funny that you question me on being formal with you and then again you could care less about the subject."

I guess he had a point I did that a lot I would talk about things that I didn't care about because the thing I did care to talk about others didn't care about. So I try and talk about things the other person liked so they'd like me. We walked a little longer till we were in front of the market shop. I guess I hadn't realized that I was going here but I needed some food for tomorrow so I guess it worked to my benefit. We walked inside and looked around for awhile.

"I hope you don't mind if I pick some things up" yuki said looking at me as we both realized we were paying no attention to where we were going.

"No its fine I have to pick up food for tomorrows dinner anyway" I just got the basic stuff I needed, some noodles, fruit and a bag of chips. After I paid for the food I was just going to part ways with yuki but it didn't really happen.

"You know you don't have to walk me home" I meant it too he didn't and I would feel bad for him as it was getting late.

"Its fine I want to walk you home all the crazies come out at this time" he said playfully

I was happy as we walked home, for some reason he was different with me than the others more laid back and not so tense and I liked that because I could also could be laid back and walking in silence was not weird but felt right. When we got to my gate we said our good byes and I walked into my house slowly.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, I GOT A CALL FROM SCHOOL AS THEY INFORMED ME THAT YOU LEFT AT ONE" her yelling I was sure could be heard a mile away

"I had a meeting with akito today at one, I told you a..about it this morning" I stuttered

"You are never allowed to see akito he thinks he can own you but he can't and you are not to talk to any of the sohmas ever" her voice was lower but tense

"Why can't I talk to them, I have friends in that family" I asked in a whining matter

"You remember your curse, that's why because I never told you but you are a part of that family but he made you an outcast no one in that family likes you"

"Your fucking wrong I have friends that love me in that family and I don't care what you say" I said yelling at her, she was wrong she was wrong!

"I'm not wrong, you are, you are mine and I can do what I will with you. God you so fucking pathetic and you have to come to school right away after school and go to your room" I ran up the stairs and that's when I knew my life was not going to change like she said it would. She was slipping into her old ways and I was the one who would keep her life together. I sat on my bed rendering the memories of why we moved away.

**- Flashback-**

"Come on sweetie we have to go" she voice was soft

"I don't want to go with you, your mean" I said it so flatly

"Come on were going to start a new life, a nicer life they want to take you away from me." She had begged me and I had a weak spot of confusion for her and said yes only to be thrown to the ground again.

**-End of flashback-**

That's when I realized everything they told me I had always defended her I was her mom. But the truth was she was a horrible mom she would do horrible things to me, slap me around, human maid and arrant girl, at one point she had gotten so mad she through knives. But I couldn't bring myself to say no to her when she asked me to move away with her. I was scared of change and that I would have no one to understand my curse, and most of all I was scared if I said no I would be killed. I was terrified of her and I was convinced that things would change, that she would love me. But I was wrong o how I was wrong. I turned my light of and tried to sleep but how could I? how was I pose to not be friends with them they were all so nice and yuki had come to check to see if I was okay today. It was too much to take, Akito, mom, friends and ever thinking a new place would mean a forgotten past.

**Sorry I haven't updated lately but I am now and I feel that I did an okay job please review that's the whole point of the sight lol! And I do not own fruits basket, i was going to update like last week but the site wouldn't let me and then today the chapter was just there! so please review and sorry for the wait **


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't tell! **

I **hate** her so much I could die; wait I couldn't because it would be a miracle. I can't believe I thought things would be different she was lying because that's all I will ever be: a tool. I patched her life up so many time like when she was drunk and I would have to sit with her while she puked or clean it up. I always got ride of any people she didn't want, kept the house clean and did all the running around. I did everything to make her life perfect and right when she about to lose her most valuable tool she lies to safe her own selfish self. how did I get myself into this and then that's when I remembered my curse that's how I got into this. Those stupid people that gave it to me, I looked once more into the mirror and felt disgusted at myself. I looked like crap my blonde hair in a high ponytail and my eyes were so dark form lack of sleep. But I was in a "what the hell" mood today knowing what I had to do. So I took my bag and shoved my earphones in my ears and walked out the door thinking of my game plan. I got to school late today because I didn't want to talk to the others but I only missed first period and 4th was math and the next time I saw them.

Yuki's POV

I could tell right when she walked in something was wrong. She walked with less confidence than she usually dose and she didn't talk to tohur or me the first couple minutes of class. It kind of bothered me she seemed fine a couple days ago when I last saw her. She hasn't been in school for two days and its Friday so I wondered what happen.

"yuki do you know the answer" the teacher asks, thank god it was an easy question

"X=6" I say going back to thinking, I should ask her about it, but what if she thinks I'm prying into her business. The bell rings and I hurry to catch her grabbing her shoulder.

"hey lunch is this way" I say pulling her back to the group

"um..I have something to do today so I can't eat with you guy"

"why! " torhu asked quickly

"um…because I promised I make up some tests and stuff I missed while I was sick" she looked down at the ground and started to walk way. I just sighed, she was lying through her teeth. Not that anyone really could tell but she always says "um " to stall for a good lie. I wondered if I should follow but decided that would be prying so I didn't.

Lilly's POV

That was a close one, I thought to myself. I hope they didn't think I was lying that would be bad, I can't have them asking questions. Now that I had no place to eat I decided to go to the roof garden. For some reason I always had a thing with plants, each one so different like people with personalities. I really liked flowers because of there beauty and of coarse lily's were my favorite. The ones on lily pads floating in the water, they would have been a graceful person with no troubles just floating through life. I wish I could be like that but instead I would be a lily pad that someone stepped on and held under water forever. I lay in the garden for awhile and when the bell was going to ring I asked myself if I really wanted to go to class. But then I decided to go it would make my mother so not happy if I skipped. The next classes went by really slow and when English the last class of my day rolled around I got nervous. I decided to go in late and that way I wouldn't have to talk to yuki. I pondered around the halls till the bell rang then slowly making my way to class. I was only five minutes late and to my dismay the only seat open was next to him. He didn't say anything to me during class but kept glancing my way and it made me feel more like crap. I would never be able to get close to him, or tohru, or any of the sohmas. And right then and there it sunk it and I had to bit my lip to hold the tears. The minute that school was out I darted towards the door. I made it into the hallway and a hand jerked me back. I had already started to cry and it the last thing I needed. I looked back to see yuki standing there so perfect with worry on his face.

Yuki POV

Her eyes glistened with tears and I defiantly new something was wrong, but what. she jerked her arm away and started to wipe the tears away.

"hey lily are you okay" I asked in a low voice

"yea I'm fine, just leave me alone" her voice was trying to push me away but instead I took a step forward and found myself giving her a hug. I could feel her whole body tense up.

"I'm sorry to say but you don't look or act like you okay"

Lilly's POV

I can't remember the last time I got a hug. It had been ages and I felt safe I didn't want to push him away I really didn't but I had to. I tried a little and then stopped and just cried. I felt so bad I hated people seeing me cry it was ugly, and was always taught that crying was weakness. But I couldn't help it and he didn't seem to mind, he was comforting. He stoked my hair lightly almost like a feather and told me it was okay, but I new it was not okay. I stopped crying after awhile and pulled away.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen, tomorrow we can't talk I can't talk to you or any of the others okay?" I said it kind a slow so it would sink in.

"why?" he chocked one word and it made me feel worse

"I can't tell you why but you have to trust me."

"so I can't even get a reason why?"

"no you can't if someone found out I could get hurt"

"what kind of trouble you get into?"

"this trouble I was born with" I say giving him one last hug and then I ran off and he just sat the and watched me go. I looked at my watch and realized I was 2 hours late and I was in for a huge punishment when I got home. But I feel it was worth it.

**Okay guys that's all, I hoped you liked it and all I know it doesn't have a lot of talking in it but sometimes actions speak louder than words. I hope you look forward to the next chapters and please review it helps a ton. O and any ideas to never know when I mite need some since I kinda just winging it lol.**

**I do not own fruits basket!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I properly won't update for awhile since I have to rethink my grammar skill and tone down the slutty characters in my story. But that's fine what ever makes me better its not like I trying to **_**be the best, **_**I just writing the story for me. But all the reviews help even the bad and if you have any ideas message me or review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A broken set **

The first thing I saw as I opened the door was a dish fly pass me and hit the wall. And then another and another, they were coming from every where and they were all coming at me.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, GOD I TOLD YOU RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL!"

By that voice I new who it was and it was her death voice, I was in deep shit. I looked around to see her walking slowly towards me, her hair in a mess of tangles and her cloths she had on yesterday wrinkled against her thick body. She flung another plate at me and it just barely skimmed my cheek. I was for a lack of words bouncing in my head: dead. I glanced to the stairs and made a break for them right as she was closing in. I was almost there just a couple steps reaching my hands out for the rail I was jerked back and hit the stairs. I looked back to see her grabbing my leg and pulling me towards her. I struggled and kicked as hard as I could but it wouldn't work I couldn't get away. She was right above me about to bring the pate down when I put my arms up and stopped her. She was stronger, bigger, but she was dumber than me. "god your so stupid you can't even follow a simple instruction!" she voice was frustrated that I had tried to stop the plate. But I only redirected it and it sliced my arm. I kicked her off of me hard and she hit the wall, I ran up the stairs like my life depended on it, because for all I new it did. I heard her coming up behind me in loud thumps. I quickened my passé as she was almost closing in on me I reached the bathroom door and shut it. She ran right into it and I struggled to keep it close before I finally found an opening to lock the danm thing out. She hit, banged and kicked the door so for my own safety I took the dresser thing in there that held most of the her make-up and shit and pushed it against the door.

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THER FOREVER!" she yelled after about n hour of banging on the door. I already had my uniform off, and thanked god it was a short sleeve so only a couple or drops of blood got on it from my arm. I looked at my self in the mirror my fore head had a huge bruise from when I hit the stairs, my cheek clotted up and me arm was starting to. I rummaged through the first aid kit and pulled out a banged and cream. I washed the deep cut on my arm in cold water so it wouldn't start to bleed again. Then I put huge globs on the cut and it burned like shit and tears stung my eyes. I put the bandage on and after awhile it burned less and started to feel numb. I pick the cheek scab stopped the bleeding and put a bandage on that to. If the cut was scabbed I wouldn't be able to cover it up tomorrow for school. I then started to dig for my blood washer. It was a mix of bleaches, stain remover, and soap. Out of all my years it always got the blood out of any cloth that I had. I hadn't needed it for awhile but I did now. After I washed the uniform I hung it up to dry. I so pose tonight could have been better, maybe I should have let her kill me it would have been a easy way out, but I didn't. I thought about this for awhile what was it that I wanted to be alive, as of today I had no one in my life, and as of tomorrow I would make sure I didn't. I pushed the make-up dresser out of the way and peeked out the door, I didn't see or hear her to I walked slowly downstairs. I felt like those stupid girls in horror films that always end up dead. I rounded to corner and was surprise to see my mom wilted on the floor crying. I walked to her slowly not even feeling the glass that engraved itself into my foot. I knelt down to the floor taking in more glass and hugged my mom. I didn't know why but I felt bad, this poor human being that I call mom was leaning on me and I was falling. She cried for about another hour before she spoke "you must hate me" her voice was horse and broken up.

"no no I love you don't worry you go to bed I'll clean this up okay?" I was gentle about it but why just a couple hours ago she was throwing plate at me and trying to rip off me head. Why was I comforting her.

"okay, I sorry for scaring you" she looked at me with glossy eyes and walked up to her room. After I here the door shut I look around me at the big mess I had to clean up in 2 hours. School started at 7:00 am and I had to leave at 6:30 am, it was now 4:30 am. I started to pick up all the glass and then proceeded to clean the rest up. Thank god I was a fast worker so I had an hour till I had to leave. I hoped into the luke warm water and reapplied all of the bandages. I then started to apply at least half of my cover up to my face and some eye shadow. Looking in the mirror I felt a little less pathetic, but to make me feel better I put on some lip gloss.

When I got to school and my bag was sitting on my desk. I didn't even know that I left it with Yuki. I opened the bag to find answer sheets to all my homework and was relived. Maybe he did care or she was just trying to be nice like he is to everyone. I'm going to go with choice number to. The rest of the day went really well I fell asleep in almost all of my classes but no one talked to me. At lunch I hid in the garden and I found it very southing all the flowers were just starting to bloom and very nicely too. It being in spring and everything. When English came Yuki said nothing to me just like I asked yesterday and I felt kinda sad. This was horrible so I just push the feeling aside and told myself no. English went slow and I dreaded going home and asked myself what I was going to get today. A broken arm or maybe a broken leg.

**Sorry guys it took awhile, I had a lot going on with me mom and stuff and but I hope you liked the chapter something big next. And remember to review on anything you think I need to improve on. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Confronting secret meeting **

I shut the door really softly hoping not to wake the beast. I check all the rooms and she's no where to be found. I drop my backpack and head to make dinner for my mom and me. Some chicken, veggies and rice it was simple and easy. I ate really fast and tub aware the left over's and ran up to my room locking the door. The clock on my wood table next to my bed said 6:30pm. I started my homework and at about seven the phone rang. I answered it to a peppy happy voice "hey girly your mom home?"

"no, I not sure where she is, why?"

"because were all going to be at your house in like five minutes so make sure the doors unlocked or haru going to pick the lock"

"wait why are you guys coming over"

"remember you said you go to the fair with us and its Friday so it opens up at eight"

"wait when I say that, I didn't even now we had a fair"

"it's the spring fair and were outside your door come open it" and with that she hung up the phone and started to ring the door bell. I new I shouldn't be going out I couldn't go out. I walked down the stairs and open the door so see Tohru in a yellow sundress, and another piece of cloth in her other hand. Haru, a stunning Yuki, Momiji, Kyo, and then finally Tohru. She turned to me and help out a pink piece of cloth and handed it to me. She then shuffled me upstairs and started the shower. "um…Tohru I can't go out tonight"

"why?"

"my mom would get mad if I leave"

"okay I over heard the boys talking about how akito said you have to go out tonight and if you didn't the boys are going to get in trouble." she sits at the side of the bed "I know you mite get in trouble but akito is very hard when it comes to disciplining and I begging you to go" she was in a worried babble

"okay I'll go" I say walking into the shower. It was cold so I only was in for 10 minutes. I stepped out and blow dyed my hair and Tohru came in and did my make-up. She went with pinks that highlighted my skin and she put a glow pouter on my face. She the put my hair in low pigtails, she left and handed me the dress. It was short sleeve and spring pink with ruffed out breast part and a wavy bottom covered in watermelons. She also gave me some pink strap sandals, that were really comforting. The outfit was cute but I covered it up with a white sweatshirt before I stepped out of the bathroom.

"its not meant to be covered up silly" she walks over to take it off but I hug it close to my heart

"no that's okay I'm cold"

"well here put this on" she handed me a tighter white sweatshirt that I left open.

"okay are we ready" she asked not waiting for an answer as she started to pull me down stairs. My stomach turned in knots, and butterflies flittered, and dread took over. When we walked down the steps I felt is stare, I felt every ones stare.

"Tohru you did great on her" Haru said playfully, she blushed a little and started to ramble again

"hey guys we should get going" I said and then I heard the car door and started to panic. She was home, she was going to catch me, she was going to kill me. I started to push everyone out the back door telling them to be quiet. I shut the door as she shut the front door and ran through our back neighbors yard hearing everyone shuffle behind me. After we got a couple blocks away we stopped to breath. "what the hell was that" Haru said in between gasps.

"well if my mom caught me I would be dead, since I'm not really so pose to be talking to any of you"

"why?" momiji asked worried

"its along story my mom has problems and she just doesn't want me to but anyway don't we have a fair to enjoy" we all call two cabs Kyo, Momiji, and Tohru in one and me, Yuki, and Haru in the other.

"hey guys I don't have any money to get into the fair" I said as I looked at my feet

"don't worry I'm paying for you, Haru paying for momiji and Kyo for Tohru" his gentle put me a little at ease of how much trouble I was in after this. The rest of the ride was silent and when we got there I was so happy I forgot about home. I wasn't even inside but I could see huge rollercoaster's and games and food and lights and couples and so much more. This night was going to be awesome I could already tell.

**Sorry its so short I will update more way soon and I wonder what going to happen at this fair. I'm the author and I don't even know ;P lol please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**The dark always finds you!**

Standing there, the fair, I couldn't believe it. There were tons of bright light with little rides, big rides, hard games, easy friends. The best part is I wasn't even inside and it look cool, and that I was with all my friends and a sir ten someone. I snapped out of it quickly only because someone was pulling me. I looked up to see Yuki there pulling me like I was a feather and it was hard to keep up. We finally caught up with everyone, as they were standing in line. Yuki handed me my ticket and asked me "is this your first time being at a fair?"

"Yea is it that obvious"

"Sorry to say but yes it is, your never spacey and right know you'd think you lived in space" he said with a rare smile

"well its so big and there are so many lights we HAVE to go on the rides Kay?"

"okay but you better not be scared of rollercoaster's, me and Haru go on all of them every year"

I scrunch my face up, I never like rollercoaster's "come how I can't see you liking rollercoaster's"

"Haru would make me go on them all the time so now I like them, plus its better than sitting with strangers, and I am not sitting by that stupid cat that's for sure." he said really serious to get across the point on hating the cat. I can't say I've ever been a cat person so I never argue with him. We stepped up to the gate and gave a man our tickets and walked inside. The first think I felt was me being pulled by Tohru "lets go on the tea cups first" we had gotten a stamp so we got ride with out having to stay in a slow line or have to buy extra tickets.

"okay but we have to wait for everyone else too, its my first time here so we all have to go on the first ride together." we waited a couple seconds and then Tohru pulled Kyo by the hand and I took both Yuki and Haru. We figured the only one willing to go without being forced would be cute little Momiji. I was in the middle of Yuki and Haru and Tohru was in the middle of Kyo and Momiji. The ride started and we started to turn the wheel but Tohru, Momiji and me stopped as the boys started to make it a compotation to see who could spin fastest. I tilted my head back, I loved spin rides they made me feel like I was in another world without a curse, or a mom, with a dad, and so much more. When the ride was done I could barley walk and before I new it I was falling, but thankfully caught by Yuki. "careful" he said lightly

"so this must be what it feels to be like Tohru" I said out loud and got a good laugh from everyone. We all rushed for the biggest rollercoaster and when we got there I backed away. It when upside down, with quart screws and really big drops and they buckled you in so you were standing. **(they buckle you in while you stand like with your knees bending a little so people don't pass out, really been on one!)**

"um…hey guys I think I'll just wait her" I said fast there was no way I was going on that.

"come on you said you wanted to go on every ride" Yuki said pretty convincing.

"no, no way it goes upside down"

"just relax I'll be sitting right next to you and you can have the inside too" he said taking my hand and leading me towards the others. There were four t a seat so on the outside was Yuki, then me, then Tohru, and last on the other outside part was Kyo. Haru and Momiji sat behind us. They had the plastic things that go over your head with hold bars for each hand. Yuki took my right hand bar and I took his left one. It made me feel a little safer and the also had straps for the ankles. We started to go up a huge hill and I knew that what went up had to come down and as soon as we did I closed my eyes the whole ride. My hair wiped around me and as soon as the ride ended I clung to Yuki my whole body shaking.

"jeesh…maybe we should have started her with a smaller one Yuki" Haru said laughing.

"At least she isn't puking like Tohru" I look over to see Kyo rubbing her back as she pukes in a trash can. The rest of the night went in a blur. Haru, Yuki, and me went on all the rides and I even got a stuffed mousy from the Yuki. We ate a ton of great food it was awesome and we all promised we would go to the summer ones as they tell me its even bigger. Its not in till I saw them waling towards me that I freaked out. My moms little spies a girl and a boy this time, she always had people to bring me back if I was gone to long. I took off faster than lighting I was not letting them ruin my evening. I look bad to she Yuki running after me, that's just great now I have two problems to worry about. A couple meters later I notice that the girl is missing and all of a sudden she pops out of like know where and grabs my sweater. Yuki catches up to me as I just barley struggle out of the sweater. I take his hand and take off running again. We dash in and out of people, well I dash Yuki kind of stumbles and then out of no where we disappear between two game booths. He breaths heavy as they approach and I cover his mouth, him giving us away was the last thing I needed.

"Great you lost them" the boy says angry

"I lost them, I was behind you, so you lost them" she say back. I know that if they look to the side they'll see us, but I hope they don't.

"well whatever, there goes the rest of our money and I get to keep the first half" the boy huffs as they walk away.

I relax my whole body and slump down.

"um…Lilly" Yuki starts but I hold my finger up I needed a minute to think.

"I need a minute to think"

"but your bleeding" he says as he took my arm in his hand "care to explain" he asks a little worried

"um…I fell down the stairs" I say looking away

"you're a horrible liar"

"I am not"

"yes you are, and who were those people if you don't mind me asking?"

"um…my moms mad that I left the house and am still out so she sent people to get me"

"Oh" he said with a face I'd never seen

"come on I have to get home or some where not here before they come back" we find the others and leave I got Yuki's jacket so the others wouldn't see the bleeding. We parted our ways and Yuki didn't walk me home so I hoped he wasn't mad.

I opened the door to see a very angry mom "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" before I could answer she was dragging me somewhere. A couple passes down the hall she opened a closet and through me in. she slammed the door shut and put a chair up against it. "MAYBE THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO STOP FUCKING DISOBAING ME, YOU IDOIT!" she stormed off and when she went up the stairs wood saw would fall. The last I heard of her was the slammed door and I wondered how long I was going to be in here. Last time its was three days, she only locked me in small dark places when she was really mad, it was worse than hitting me, or yelling at me. I curled up in a ball and refused to cry but did anyways, in that dark closet I cried myself to sleep, but once asleep I was in heaven. I replayed my night over and over. They did care even if she didn't think they did.

**Hey I hope that was an okay chapter, thanks for all your open opinions and IDEAS! I hope to update tomorrow if I can or should I say later today since its 3:02 am here, lol. But enjoy and give feedback**


	12. Chapter 12

**a new side**

I was hungry, and thirsty and had to pee really bad. I wasn't sure how long I had been in the closet but I new it was too long. I so pose my mom wanted me to think of what I did wrong but I don't feel I did anything wrong. I had fun, like teen age fun that I never got to have. I heard her big feet thump on the stairs and then a couple minutes I heard the chair being moved. I didn't dare open the door last time I did she got mad and lock me in the closest for more time. She open the door a half in hour later looking at me like some one else had done something bad and she was scary.

"hey are you feeling better now?" she said it in a soft I did nothing voice

"no I hungry, and thirsty, and have to pee really bad because some crazy bitch thought it would be funny to lock her daughter in a closet!" I say with a bitter tone as I got up and walked past her to the bathroom. After I finished up I looked at my arm that was throbbing, I tried to peal the wrap off but it was stuck to the clotted blood from reopening the wound at the fair. Shit I thought, I guess I just have to go to hatori tomorrow. I walked down the dark hallway toward the kitchen, I really needed to eat and since I hadn't eaten in awhile it meant that my stomach was smaller than before. I found my mom on the ground crying and I went over and gave her a hug.

"I didn't mean to lock you up I was just scared that you were going to leave me."

"I know mom, and I sorry for calling you out." right after I said that she got up stopped crying and went upstairs to her room for the night. I walked into the kitchen to make some rice and a huge glass of water after ward I went to my room to look for hatori's number.

"fuck, where is it, where is it, it was right here and now its not." I rambled to myself and then I realize this was not how I left my room. Things were missing like my diary and books that held certain things in them, like numbers of people my mom hates! No this was not going to happen I walk loudly to her room banging on her door.

"mom open the fucking door bitch and give me my shit back!" the door creaked open and she wasn't there, I looked out the window to see a fire raging fire and a pile of stuff next to it. I looked closer and realized it was all my stuff all the things that dwelled in my room. All I ever had in there were books and a couple cloths, she left the cloths but took all my books, my writings everything I worked for and was through it in a fire. I ran down the stairs and to the back yard, I was lively pissed at this point. I don't care who she was I not going to be scared of her anymore. She was burning all my hard work!

"MOM YOU FUCKING BITCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I am teaching a un grateful daughter what she deserves." she said it so calm.

"I'M UN GRATFUL AT LEAST I'M NOT A MOTHER WHO ABUSES HER DAURGHTER AND BLAMS ALL HER PROLEMS ON THE DAUGHTER!" I said right as my mother back handed me right on the side of my face.

"shut up you little in grateful bitch" she said with an angry voice.

"OH I'M SORRY DID I HURT YOU PRESIOUS LITTLE FUCKING FEELING FOR ONCE"

"I'm warning you bitch of a daughter say one more thing"

I cut her off saying "YOU'LL DO WHAT BEAT ME TO DEALTH, LOCK ME IN A NOTHER CLOSET, AGAIN SCCAR ME FOR LIFE, O WAIT YOU ALREADY DID ALL OF THAT" she walked over to the shed and started to walk over to me with a bat. I don't think she would hit me not with a bat I was wrong. She slugged me across the head!

"And stay down bitch" she said as she started to go back to burning my stuff. I did what I shouldn't have done and I should just stay down all I wanted to do was sleep I was so sleepy but I lugged myself up and started to walk away.

"where the hell are you going oh filthy daughter of mine?"

"inside to start dinner" I said knowing fully well I was not going back into that house. My legs felt heavy but I ran as fast as I could. I stopped at the market and sat there awhile. I was shaken awake but some one.

"omg your awake" I opened my eyes half way to see Tohru with a worried look. "okay you just stay here I'm going to go get Yuki" she left and I just fell asleep again.

**Later**

I awoke to being shaken, but I just rolled over. They shake me again and I look up to see Hatori, Yuki and Tohru. They all sighed in relief and looked at me.

"she has a slit fever, and her head is pretty bad. So is her arm." I looked at my arm to see the wrap off and then I was being lifted up and taken to the bathroom. "stay" Yuki says as he walks out. I don't think I could go anywhere even if I wanted to, my whole body felt like felly. Instead of Yuki coming back it was Tohru to help me shower up. I was so grateful to have her you have no idea. After I was showered up and changed into some of Tohru's cloths I felt a lot better. She had gave me a pair of pj"s that were pink, cute, and fluffy. We walked down the stairs as the boys were talking about how they should tell akito.

"no one's telling akito anything" I said abruptly. Hatori turned and looked at me

"well were else are you going, you can't go back to your mother"

"why not?"

"because look at how she's treating you, I can't allow that"

"who says she treats me bad"

"Jesus crises Lilly, look at your arm, your face, your head!" he said standing up. Yuki, was mad ad yelling at me, why?

"okay guys lets not fight, its not good to fight, I mean we should all get along" Tohru stepped in trying to cool the tension that floated all around it waves. He sat down.

"so then what are we going to do" Hatori started again

"I just told you, I stay here tonight and then tomorrow morning I'll go home and pick everything she ruined tonight, and go on living" I said bluntly

"we can't let you go home you'll get hurt again" I knew hatori was trying to reason with me, but I had to go home or she come looking and then she would hurt everyone. Plus no one new why I wore me precious ring that sits a pond my middle finger.

"I'm sorry to say that its not really your choice to make….I didn't come here I was brought here and I not taking any of your pity because I never complained about my life." I stayed calm I new there was no reasoning, with the words I had just said. I didn't come here for there help, I was brought here, so I should be able to leave here.

Everyone was quiet before Hatori finally spoke "if that is the choice you really want to make then I can't stop you. But I can say as a doctor that you can't leave till I check you out tomorrow morning to make sure the cuts are not infected." He got up and walked out the door just like that. that's what I love about him he knows I hared headed and he knows that I can't be reasoned with. If I could I would be dead right now. Tohru took my hand and lead me to her room to go to bed. I looked over a yuki he looked kinda stressed but I figured its non of his business what goes on in my life. Her room was little and made me feel like I was in a walk in closet, I did not like closets at all, there dark, filled with junk and they smell with creepy crawlers.

Yuki's POV

I didn't understand, I didn't understand have the things she did. She was happy go lucky one day and the next a totally different person. One day she was all up to talking the nest she couldn't talk ever again. I know she lying about her mom, I know something's not right, but what do I do. I don't understand why she would go back in the state she is, why she won't let me or anyone else help. I know our family has our problem being akito but he moves his targets, we get a break. Sitting in my bed I feel like she a totally different person, I know she's hiding something if not more things. She so frustrating. I can't sleep, I go get some tea and maybe that will help. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to see the light already on. I peaked my head in to see her standing her back to me, making tea.

"take you couldn't sleep either" she said in a low voice I couldn't make out weather it was good or bad.

"yea, lots gone on today I surprise everyone else can sleep"

"well Tohru sleeps like a brick once she's out" she turned to me with two cups of tea. She handed one to me as she pushed past me to the porch. I followed her I had questions and what better time then now to ask.

I sat down on the porch next to her "can I ask you a question?"

"yea go ahead shoot"

"why are you going back to her" she jolted her glance to me

"um…I have too, its not easy for some people to get up and just run away from the problem, but just the same I also realize that I'm not fixing the problem either"

"so you see that it is a problem"

"yea I am fully aware it is a problem but it doesn't seem like a big one to me"

"um…no offense but your body shows the proof loud and clear"

"look I know that everyone is worried but-"

"do you really know how worried we were when we found them and even now were all worried." I interrupted her, even though I was being a little rude. She looked like she was going to cry witch made me feel worse, she just looked at the ground for a couple moments. And then when she couldn't get it together she cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" I said giving her a hug, I didn't mean to, I don't think when I'm around her because unlike others she doesn't care that I'm not formal with her, so that I have to watch what I say, but I crossed the line.

"no your right, I am making everyone worry, but I can't leave her she's all I have, she protects me" she said between sobs. I not sure that I got the full meaning of what she was saying, how could someone protect if they didn't love the person their protecting.

Lilly's POV

I couldn't believe what I just said, let alone he would even care how I feel. I had my reasons for not going, because I new they would hate me if they new. The ring that indented it's self into my middle finger I had worn it so long was that reason. It was like my heart, beautiful and yet unnoticed. There is always going to be million of locks with out keys because people are lost more than discovered. I was crying because I had just lost everything in my house, but most of all I had lost my poem book. A old small book with gold lined pages, I remember getting it from someone and I loved how it was fuzzy. It was my heart that she had burned so why was I going back. Because of a stupid ring.

Yuki's POV

She cried for awhile not as long as I thought she would. She startled me when she looked up eyes shinning like sad stars and said "can we go shopping tomorrow"

"sure" I said and smiled she seemed better and if shopping was the thing to make her feel better I wanted to give it to her. "we should really get some sleep"

"um…okay" she looked like something was wrong

"what's wrong" I feel I say that a lot around her, she never has to ask me I just say it anyway. But she was different she wasn't use to speaking her thoughts, she acted like they didn't matter.

"can I sleep in you room, its just Tohru's room is really small and it reminds me of a closet so I can't sleep in there because I scared of closets" she was babbling and I couldn't help but chuckle "I'm sorry" she said quickly

"why?" I asked as I took her hand and started up the stairs.

**Hey guys this chapter was super hard because I was in a bad mood this week and I trying to make them longer because I realized there really kind of short. Another thing is that I mite not be able to update for awhile because I have spring break and I going out of town. But I will if I can tomorrow and through the week, but if I can't I still write through the break and come back with mega good new chapter**_**s**_**! So REVIEW or face the consequences! Lol please review **


	13. Chapter 13

**I will emit that this was a rushed chapter…..I didn't think I would get to update till after but since I just found out that were going to a casino with wii-fye I had to get a roll on! So hopefully in joy this short rushed chapter! **_**I do not own fruit baskets!**_

**Promise **

I cuddled up to the warmth next to me; I didn't want to wake up at all. After awhile I couldn't put waking up off anymore I sat up and stretched. I looked beside me to see a lovely sleeping Yuki, I usually hated seeing people sleep, but he was different. For one he didn't snore and his tussled hair looked perfect across his face and pillow. I lightly crawled over him as to not wake my sleep rat, I walked down the hallway to the bathroom, when I started to wash my hands I realized something. My ring….my ring…my ring was GONE! I tore the bathroom apart looking for it and then I ran to Yuki's room looking through everything. He rose sleepily "what are you doing?"

"looking" I said looking under my pillow

"looking for what?"

"the ring. My ring!" I said franticly

"where is the last place you saw it?" he asked as he yawned

"on my finger"

"that doesn't help us"

"nope, and with what time it is I mite have and hour or less left, wait I don't know the time" I said as I paced the room. Yuki walked over to me and stopped me from walking, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"calm down, its just a ring what harm could it do to not wear it a couple hours?" he didn't know, that was what kept them liking me, if he knew, if they knew they would know why I had to go back. I turned away and ran down stairs "Tohru, did you see a ring, the one I was wearing last night, the pink and light green one?"

"I did find a ring last night on the porch, I'll go get it." she walked away and right as she was coming back she was coming back ears sprouted from my head. I clasped my hands over my head and took the ring with my mouth. I ran up the stairs running into Yuki, I pushed past him with my hands still on my head but he grabbed my arm and jolted me back. My arm and hand came off my head to revile one of my ears, big and pointy. I tried to get away but he was firm which was wired for him, I took the other one off reviling the other ear and shoved the ring onto my finger. In about five minutes my ears would start to retract back into my head and Yuki would hate me forever. I looked at his face, I couldn't tell if he was mad or sad, or confused he face was twisted like I never seen it before.

"Yuki stop your hurting my arm" I was pretty sure I was going to have a bruise from his grip. He blinked a couple times and let go. I was getting ready to make a run for it to a window or something but he pulled me into his room. He locked the door behind him and just stood in front of it. There was a award silence for what seemed like forever in till he spoke.

"I don't know what to say…but why did you have ears" I had dealt with this before I could either say I didn't know what he was talking about and leave out of his life forever which meant re located again or I could tell him. His stare I felt like it was burning right through me and I didn't know what to say.

"I..I...I don't know what to say" I looked down at the ground. He walked over and knelt down to my eye level.

"all I want to know is why you had ears…its not going to change how I look at you or anything." I looked at him what if he was telling the truth, what if he didn't care that they had tested on me, or that I was a wolf. I looked at him in the eyes and I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"you promise" I whispered

"cross my heart and hope to die"

I took a deep breath in and started "when I was little my mom sold me to these people who did testing they ran tests on people to make them half animal. They told me that I was going to be the aliment weapon. They took blood and injected me with stuff, and I became half wolf two ears and two tails just like the sprit animal. The two tail wolf is what they were aiming to get as the two tail wolf would be the best of all the sprit animals all they needed was the right person with the right birth date and the right personality. I was seven and kept there for 4 years this was my first year out. I made them believe they screwed up so they sent me back to my mom with a ring to keep it a secret and said if I ever told anyone they would kill me. " I saw his face as it was twisted in horror. "but it wasn't all bad I made a friend she was the fox but the wolf was the only one with more tails then it should have, the wolf is special or so they told me. I was the golden child to everyone." after a couple seconds he gave me a hug. I loved his hugs they were tight enough to protect me but gentle enough to not swash me.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know" he whispered in my ear. He sent shivers up my back, I didn't understand how he didn't hate me. I had lied to him, and was a monster, I was a weapon. I pulled away looking at him..

"why don't you hate me?"

"how could I hate you, I love you" he said it like I should have already knew "I'm just like you, people always told me I was the golden child because I was the rat and akito liked me. But akito was a good friend once but she got mean and would lock me in one room for days at a time. Dose your mom lock you in closets, is that why your scared of them?"

I was shocked why would he ask that but I knew I couldn't lie so I shook my head yes. I looked at the bed side table and saw we had been talking for an hours or so. It was well pass noon and I had to get home.

"o shit I have to go, my moms going to kill me" I got up and went to the laundry room to get my cloths that Tohru had washed. I hurried to the bathroom to change and when I was done I saw Yuki standing waiting outside the door.

"your not seriously going back to her?""yup, I have too, the world doesn't accept the cursed and if I leave she's going to tell everyone and those people are going to come back and pick me up for more testing." I said pushing past him to the door to put my shoes on. He looked at me like I had just shot him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "I love you too" and then I ran off to get home.

**Yuki's POV**

How could someone clam to have so much power and not leave her mom. I feel like something's just not matching up I feel more confused about her now then I did yesterday. I had just told her I loved her and she didn't even seem to notice, why should I even love her I mean I would just be creating more problems for her. But again I was only thinking of my selfishness like always. Even worse I can't stop thinking of what's going to happen to her when she gets home , I pretty sure all her friends want her safe and were trying to help but she doesn't want help. Erg I need a nap!

**Lilly's POV**

I can't believe I just did that, I just told him everything, what if he says something to the others, what do I tell my mom. If I tell her I spilled the secret were going to have to move again, right when I tricked her to get back to them. I put every thing on the line for momiji and Haru I can't leave now. I stopped dead in my tracks, I didn't want to go home I mean I was already going to get in trouble mite as well make it worth it. I headed the other way towards Momiji's house, I haven't herd him play his violin in forever and needed to hear it now. Once I got there I had to remember Momo's secret entrance she told me about. Momo is Momiji's little sister but he isn't so pose to talk to her because hi moms memory was erased of him. But Momos so smart she figured out they were siblings so she sneaks into see him. I found it after ten or fifteen minutes and snuck through. It leads right to Momiji's back yard where he usually plays his violin and to my luck he was there. His little sister sitting right nest to him with a cookie, this meant his dad wasn't visiting. Momiji get the whole place to himself because his mom sister and dad live together and Momiji can't live with them. His dad sometimes spends the night and visits but other wise he's alone most the time. Not that you could tell by how happy he is all the time, but when I was living here I took good care of him. We were best friends almost like brother and sister, he knew about my mom before anyone else did but not the curse. I walked and taped on the glass sliding door and they both looked at me. There faces plastered with smiles as Momo races to open the door and to give me a hug.

"hey Momo " I say bending down to her eye level. She grown so big her eyes just like her brothers, her blond wavy hair shoulder length.

"hi, hi Lilly, I haven't seen you in a long time, brother said you ran away, but you were coming back soon."

"yea, I had to move away but I'm back now and I see you and your brother haven't been caught yet, how old are you now?"

"I'm six you want some cookies" she held six little fingers up

"I would love some cookies" I say. She runs off to the kitchen. I walk up to Momiji and give him a big hug.

"you know I thought for a while that you were doing okay because you hadn't come to hear me play, but this is worse than before. Are you going to tell me what happen, and what you've been hiding."

I pulled away looking at him "hiding, what are you talking about?"

"Hatori was doing some research and was talking to akito about you being tested on in the past, and how it could affect you medical state because they don't know all the history. He said he was going to talk to you about it but I wanted to worn you not to say anything. I know Hatori is doing the best but if he tell akito then what happens to you?"

I sat Momiji down and told him even about Yuki because that was a shock and I didn't know what to do and about yesterday, because no one called him. He gave me a big hug a huge one

"this is great your just like the zodiac"

"yea but you can't tell anyone because there's now already three people that now and if my mom finds out I move away again."

"come on I'm not going to tell anyone" just then Momo walked in with cookies and handed me one

"sissy feeling better now?"

"yes yes I am" I gave her a big hug spinning her around. Momiji walked over to his instrument and started to play a sad tune like always. We always started with a sad tune and ended with a happy up beat one that me and Momo danced to. We listen to him play for hours that couldn't last long enough and then he stopped.

"come and fallow me I have a surprise for you" me and Momo fallow him down a hallway and into a white room with big windows and a stained dark piano with gold in boarding all around it.

"O my gosh were did you get one"

"I told my father I wanted to take lessons on the piano and he got me one, I new you use to play and this way when you come over instead of just listening to me play you could play too!" I ran over and gave him a hug and then I ran over to it and looked at the piano. I had loved to play when I was littler but when my mom felt that I was drawing too much attention in class she pulled me out. I was the only one that could play Mozart in my class and was so pose to perform at a concert but never got to. I sat down at the piano and stared at it what if I didn't remember how to play.

"what's the matter sissy?"

"I not sure if I remember how to play"

"my teacher said if you stop something you really loved then when you return it comes natural" Momiji said looking at me, urging me to start to play. I looked down at the keys and started to play, I don't remember what the tune was but I remember I loved to play it when I was younger. It was a sad tune that I use to play everyday, I ran into some bumps but I don't think I did that bad. When I finished I heard both Momiji and Momo clapping and smiling. I got up and bowed and we all laughed.

"that was good for not playing for 2 years."

"thanks guys I feel much better."

"hey if you get better me and you can play together that will be even more fun."

Momo pulls on Momiji's pant leg "I want to play with you guys too"

"okay tell daddy you want to get lessons and then he'll take you to pick out an instrument."

"wait doesn't Momo already play the piano?" I asked confused

"yea she's played since she was three but if you play the piano then she can't too and plus she told me multiply times she wants to learn something new."

"okay…you guys are like golden children" I laugh. I look over the clock and see its almost six and night and the sun is setting.

"I should get home you want me to walk Momo home too?"

"yea that would be great" Momiji give both of us a hug and they go over what she tell her mom and dad. The story is she was at the park playing with some friends and went home with Lucy for cookies and hot chocolate. Apparently Lucy's mom is cool with calling and lying to Momo's parents, Lucy lives a couple blocks away from the Sohma house. We leave through the secret passage way and start to walk to Lucy's were Lucy's mom will take Momo home.

"thank you for coming back, me and brother really missed you, your going to come back to play with us again right?"

"of coarse I will you guys are like my family" we arrive in front of Lucy's house and I give Momo a hug and promise her I'll come back to play soon. I only hope I can keep that promise…

**Okay guys that's the latest chapter that I wrote in 3 hours, I get really tired when I right at night so Its harder to think of good topics. Please review if I made any mistakes or anything you didn't like on the flip side anything you liked to is welcomed! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A wild rage **

For once in my life I felt good, like I had done something for myself and I was going to get through this thing. I walked home in the sunset debating on how much trouble I was going to be in when I got home. I was pretty sure that I was not going to be able to play the piano anytime soon. My house was in view and as I walked closer I saw the car packed and ready to go. It was parked about a block away from the house and the keys were on the seat. The more I walked closer to the house the more I smelled it: gas. The more I wanted to turn back the other way and leave forever. The door was cracked open a little bit, the front door was never left open and rarely open to go into. I poked my head in and saw two men with white lab coats and my mom all in a circle. I listened very closely, they were talking about me and how to get rid of me. Apparently the people who sold me back thought I was unstable mentally and thought it would be best to get "rid of me" before I hurt anyone. Then the two men opened a briefcase with money in it and handed it to my mom. I looked over to the stairs to see four or five gas containers. I started to back away from the door but bumped into someone behind me. I looked up and saw a huge man before me, he had dark hair with too much grease gel in it, and he reminded me of a troll.

"where do you think your going?" he then grabbed both my shoulders and picked me up. He kicked the door in to revile me to my mom and the two men. I remember one, he was one that use to prep me for testing. I can't remember his name but he was always nice to think he was paying my mom to kill me.

"oh my sweet Lilly, where have you been?"

"well since you going to kill me anyways I was with the sohma's"

"who said anything about killing?"

"the men in the coats did and I don't think the people who tested on me would be handing you all that money for nothing, come on mother I'm not stupid" she walked over to me and grabbed me by the neck.

"well if you want me to be mean about it then fine, we were going to drug you for this but what the hell." the next think I know I'm in the front closet. I try to get up before she closes the door but I'm too slow. She shuts the door and puts the chair up against the door.

"hope to see you in hell in about….NEVER! Burn in hell bitch for ruining my life" I smelled it before I felt it, gas burning, the room was getting Smokey. Shit what was I going to do, I was going to die in a closet and no one would fine me, while my mother was going to be living it up in California. I started to bang on the door as hard as I could. I tried to breath but the more smoke I took in the harder it was to breath. I stretched my fingers farther into the closet looking for the latch that led to the basement. I had found it last time but was to scare to use it, not knowing what she kept in there scared me the most. I felt the door and the latch but it was locked. And nailed to the floor; great what was I going to do now? I needed to calm down I replayed my favorite song. I screamed it at the top of my lungs:

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_

_There worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And then maybe you'll hear the words I've been singin _

_Funny when your dead how people start listenin _

_If I die young, burry me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

I couldn't yell anymore, my throat felt like It was going to burn up, and by the time I stopped sinning I was lucky if I would be able to talk any more. I wanted to go to bed so bad, my whole body felt like it was going to explode. I banged on the door and started to scream again, I wanted that song to be burned in my mind, I wanted to die with it. I heard a knock on the other side and I banged harder, hoping, pleading, begging that it was someone on the other side. I heard the chair holding me in being lifted and I tried to stay awake. I felt my heavy eye lids falling and I decided if it wasn't someone to save me, then I hoped that it was god saving me.

**Later**

I woke up in a familiar place, I tried to sit up, but it hurt. There was IV in me and an oxygen thing on my mouth and nose. I looked around me, I was in Tohru's room, it was small like a walk in closet with a pink bed, I knew I was in her room but my mind told me to get out of the room and go somewhere else. It was too small and I started to breath funny, what if I was stuck in this room, what if she didn't let me out. I pushed harder to sit up and pull the IV out and then the mask. The minute I took the mask out I had to concentrate on breathing and every breath stung like poison. It took me a couple minutes to get to the window, I knew is I went downstairs she would be waiting and then she would just put me back into the room. I open the window quietly and reached over to the gutter. Once I was holding on I eased my way down, I almost fell a couple times. Climbing was not my forte, I was on the dog breed not the cat. I made it down and took off running towards the woods, I looked back to see everyone gathering outside. Man, they saw me, I tried to push myself and run faster but it didn't work. I collapsed in a pile of grass and just laid there a couple minutes. I closed my eyes tightly hoping she would go away, thinking of how to say sorry. I didn't want to be locked up anymore I wanted to be free. I didn't want her to kill me, I wanted to live. I heard the foot steps coming and I tensed. They were about two meters away and approaching fast. I curled tighter, hoping they miss me, what if she sold me to them again, I would me poked and tested on again? What if they were back to kill me? One meter, half a meter, above me!

**So that's the latest chapter. The song I used in it I do not own its called **_**if I die young by the band Perry. **_**um I feel proud updating two times in one day lol review please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I promise to update no later than this Sunday American time. Mom got fed up with charter so were looking for a new place! Sorry and have a great week till then! :+)**


	16. Chapter 16

I shut my eyes and started to scream "I'm sorry I didn't mean to run away, I won't do it again" I felt arms grab me and my first instinct was to struggle, I mite be small but I was not going down with out a fight. The more I struggled the tighter the arms around me got. I heard whispering in my ear

"stop struggling, your going to hurt yourself" I new that voice it was so not my mom or any of her goons it was a comforting voice. I looked out at the person that was hugging me tightly: it was Yuki. I stopped and look around it was night time and I was in the middle of the woods with Yuki, how was that? Then I remembered the fire, the deadly smoke and the guys who paid my mom to kill me. My own mom tried to kill me, I felt the stomach acid start to turn and I pushed out of his arms turned and took less then three step and puke. It felt like I was going to die, like my throat was dieing, and it tasted like bile. He rubbed my back and told me it was okay, god I was so embarrassed. After ward I attempted to walk home but Yuki ended up giving me a piggy back ride I fell asleep on the way there.

**Morning**

I opened my eyes to see me in Yuki's bed, and hooked up to a whole bunch of cords again and the mask that I so hated. I sat up a little my whole body hurt so much that I laid back down. I look beside me to see Yuki sitting on a chair, his head rested on the bed asleep. I loved the way he looked when he was asleep, so calm and peaceful. I stroked his baby soft hair for a little while.

Hatori walked in to take my heart rate, pulse, breathing and so much more. I tried to take the mask off but he made me put it back on.

"Here you have to take these twice a day, there going to make you tired, and hopefully speed the healing process up." he handed me two bottles of meds.

"what the other one for?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"The other one is for pain, only take it when you really need it."

"okay" just then Tohur bared into the room screaming!

"good morning I come baring food" My stomach grumbled, I felt as I hadn't eaten in mouths. She set the plate down, on top of my lap. The plate was filled with French toast, scrambled eggs with steak, bacon, toast, and even biscuits with jelly. My mouth watered in till I saw a hand grab and snatch a peace of bacon; I glared over at Yuki who was still a little groggy.

"what I never got this kind of treatment when I was sick!"

I giggled "well your not the one who almost got burned alive either"

"Well Yuki could have been burned alive. I mean he his the one who found you." Tohru said in a I'm talking to my self while being deep in thought, kind of way. I blushed slightly, looking away.

"so, see there I do get some now" he reached over to grab another piece of bacon. I slapped his hand away "Don't eat all my bacon!"

"Alright, alright!" I was pretty sure he was up now. I started to eat _my_ bacon; I was even nice enough to leave a piece for Yuki. After I finished the eggs I wasn't really hungry anymore. I pushed the plate that had toast, French toast, and some sausage on it toward Yuki. I then took my meds it was still really early and I was so pose to take them in the morning and one at night.

"Are you all right Hun?" Yuki asked as he took the plate

"Yea I'm just not hungry anymore, and the meds should make me pretty tired. You don't to stay with me you can go and check on the garden or something."

"It is fine, I'll stay with you in till you fall asleep and then I'll go. Okay?"

"I guess that's fine" I tries to turn to me side, I can's stand sleeping on my back. I yelped in pain. "Oh My Fucking God" I screamed. Yuki helped me get to my side and it didn't hurt as much. He brushed my tears away and then grab the other bottle of med-my pain meds. He looked at the amount to take at once and handed then to me.

"I don't want them"

"I didn't ask you if you wanted them" he tried to give them to me again

"Fine, I don't need them" I said coughing

"That's not what it sounds like to me" I was not giving in to this. It would just ruin what little pride I had left.

"If you don't take them then I'm just going to leave in till you do take them" he said as he started to get up.

"Fine…I'll take them" I held my hand out. He handed them to me, and I swallowed them with out any water. I laid back down and glared at him.

"Come on now no glaring…you'll be grateful when it kicks in" he sat down and started to stroke my hair. I yawned I was starting to get very tired and before I new it I was consumed with darkness.

**Yuki POV**

She so wired, one moment she wants help the next she doesn't. She looks so peaceful sleeping and quiet. She can't argue with me or anything, not that I mind. She so hard headed, reckless, un trusting, loud, yet still quiet.

I stop stroking her hair, and decide to go the garden. I'm pretty sure the Agapanthus were or are ready. It was a little rainy out but that

would be perfect. I walked through the mud and found me secret garden that I only new about. I wonder if Lilly was good with plants and growing them? The Agapanthus were ready, I'm was sure she's going to like them. I looked some stuff up about them. The flowers name originated from the Greek and means love flower. Its also known as the African Lily, or Lily of the Nile. I thought it would be great because its different just like her. It kind of looks like lilacs, same color. After I weeded and finished up with the garden I cut the stems of Lilly's flowers. This way they could re grow and she could get more of the flowers, I mean if she likes them. I hope she dose, plus when I was sick I remember Haru bringing me flowers. He said they help everything look less white and the brighten the mood. I trudged back to the house making sure to not ruin the flowers.

"Tohru could you put these in a pretty vase?"

"Sure, are they for Lilly?"

"Yea" I said as I took my muddy shoes off and rolled me pants up.

"that's sweet,. I can't help but notice that your getting pretty close with her."

"Really?"

"Yea, its nice to see you opening up. You don't look as socially award when your with her. It good for you "

"I not socially award."

"I just mean you seem more yourself around her that's all" she said with a smile on her face. She handed me the flowers that now had a new home. I took them upstairs to my room. Before I walked in I popped my head in to make sure she was still sleeping. She was, I put the flowers on the night stand and gather some cloths for the shower.

**Lilly POV**

I woke up to the smell of flowers. They were purple and very pretty, they looked like honey suckle. I couldn't really move but I was having a good time just looking at them. They made everything better, they made me mood even better than before. Yuki walked into the room, his hair wet so I assume that he just got out of the shower.

"Thank you" I said. I was sure he got me the flowers because he dose own a garden and they had little rain drops on them. Plus it was raining out side. He turned around.

"How long have you been up?"

"Five or ten minutes why?"

"No reason really, are you hungry?"

"No""Are you in any pain?"

"No"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, Why are you asking so many question?"

"I just want to make sure your okay, is that so bad?"

"No, and I'm fine, oh thank you for the flowers"

"Oh yea I thought you like them. There African Lilies, or Liles of the Nile"

"That's so cool, do you know anything else?"

"There name was originated from the Greek. The name mean love flower" he said blushing a little.

"Oh well I love you too" I said yawning "hey what do you think my mom is doing right now?"

"Why dose it matter?"

"I'm not sure, I just think about it sometimes. Where is she? Is she in a warm climate living it up, or skiing in the slope of a mountain."

"I hate your mom with a passion, so I hope she's rotting away with guilt!" he said in an angry way. I've never seen him so headed about something.

"I hope she having a good life. A peaceful one, I mean she got rid of the daughter she so hated, so I hope she's happy right know."

"How can you say that, so you really what her to be happy after she tried to kill you!""I don't know I mean I wouldn't want her to be sad. I spend years taking care of her. Well after the lab people found that I was broken the sold me back to my mom and I started taking care of her."

"Lab people sold you back? So not only did she get money to almost kill you but she got money to supposedly take care of you"

"Yup every mouth, not sure how much but I still loved her"

"How?"

"Because I'm loyal to my family and those I love! I liked taking care of her because she needed me to take care of her! For once I was needed for something besides me blood!" he look shocked at the sudden out burst I just gave. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry"

"Its fine, I know where your coming from. I'm blind to everything she's done because I want to believe I was loved by someone."

"Well you don't need her to love you because you have me know." he kissed the top of my forehead "I'm going to go and get some dinner for us. Okay?"

"Yea" I said as he got up and left. I wonder if I could get over my mom killing me. I wanted her to love me so bad. Even know I feel bad even though I have many people who love me. I not sure what to do.

**So that's the 16th**** chapter. Sorry It took so long to get it up. But I really tried with the grammar. I wrote a paper for my English class and fail because of grammar. So I can't imagine how bad its been through the story. Sorry, and please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A Dog **

**Tohru POV**

Its been a week since Lilly's fire and I thought she would be feeling better. But she not. I mean she looks better physically but she also looks sad and lonely. So I making my job to take her shopping. All girls like to shop and it always cheer's me up. Maybe I'll invite the guys too, I mean so we don't have to carry our own bags. Its my new mission, its to make her happier than she has been.

"Tohru….Tohru…TOHRU!"

"what….?"

"The fish is burning" Kyo said.

"Oh my god" I rush to take the frying pan off the stove.

CRASH…CRACKLE….Simmer…

"Oh look what you did now" Kyo said taking my hand and putting under cold water. It burned a little but after a while it was okay.

"Thanks Kyo"

"Yea, yea lets just clean this mess up okay."

"okay" After we got everything cleaned up I started some chicken instead of the fish. I have to stop letting myself wonder into thought like that, I could have burned the house down!

**Lilly's POV**

One week. One week since my mom left. One week and there's no sign of them. One week of my sitting in the same place. One week.

Sitting on the porch has became one of my daily things. I figure that if they knew where I was before they would know now where I was. I can't help but to be alert all the time, and distance myself from everyone. If I stay on edge then I will now where and when they will come. I'm sure they now I'm not dead, and I'm not sure they believe I'm staying and keeping there secret. I can smell dinner in the house, It chicken tonight. My tummy growels and I try harder to concentrate on the surround forest. Its sunset and that's the easiest time to pick up on people, with the long shadows. But its also harder as the shadows bleed into each other. The tree's become one, the sounds change and now that I think about it; it's the worst time to pick people up. I listen behind me, I hear Yuki's light footsteps coming down each wood stair, Kyo throwing the dishes on the table for dinner, and Tohru putting all the food into dishes. I not sure why but I can't help but to embrace those animal instincts more. I having a harder time tuning down my hearing, my sight is clearer, my footing softer, and my whole way of thinking is different. I not sure if its because I on edge that someone or something is near, or that I just don't know what to do with out my mom. I use to take care of my mom all the time, if I wasn't doing that I was thinking of how to keep my secret, or how to distance myself. I go to sit down seeing as Tohur should be almost done putting the dishes with food in them on the table. The dog I see is not joining us, how I hate that dog. I can't help it I hate dogs, all dogs. There spoiled and loved and have nothing important to worry about. Tohur sits down after serving us all. Tonight were having chicken and rice dinner. The chicken cut up in a sea of veggies, fried rice, chicken and a special sauce.

"So Lilly, how have you been feeling?" Tohru asks sweetly

"Fine I guess, I been getting a lot of headaches lately but otherwise I feel fine."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow with me since its Saturday."

"I don't know I don't have any money or anything and I don't want to be a bother."

"Its fine, when my mom died I inherited all her and my dads money. My mom didn't like using my dads money after he dies so she worked extra hard. I feel she wouldn't mind if we barrowed some."

"I don't really need anything though." She gave me a glare.

"well inless you plan to live in my cloths the rest of your life then your right. Plus with the fire I sure you could use something for you. Like a notebook, some drawing stuff, whatever you like."

"I guess one day wouldn't hurt, if you don't mind."

"No, I wouldn't be asking otherwise" she smiled and giggled.

I helped her clean since cooking was not something I could help with. I did most of the cleaning but lately I've been slacking. I know Tohru doesn't mind, since when I do clean she tries to push me away telling my I clean to much.

"Thanks for helping me clean up, its nice to see you up and a little more perky."

"What you mean Tohru?"

"Well you just seem down, and I know you have that right, but I was hoping the shopping would help. I've bee worried with you distancing yourself, and with the fire you lost most of the things you did in your spare time. So shopping seem like a great idea, we get to go get you some new cute cloths, something's for you to start doing in your spare time and you really haven't seen the town much. I realize that you don't really have a hobby, and its hard to a just to find things you like. You mom was your life just like mine, but in your case I would say its okay to be selfish. I want to you to find things you like and want, because its your life. My mom let me do that and yours didn't so I want you to have that choice. " I slumped to the ground and started to cry. I really hadn't cried all week, I didn't like crying in front of people. But she was being so nice, she wants me to be something and she cares. I felt like a dog and I hated it but I couldn't help it. She was the first person that I felt really understood me. I mean Yuki was always there but with my being distance I really haven't talked to at all this week.

"I want to be a good person like you, I not trying to push you away, I just not use to having people who care. I don't know how to react and I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to get attached and then there going to come and take me away or you guys won't like me." she soothed my hair back for a while, it took me about forty five minutes to stop crying. "Hey Tohru, you know its okay for you to be selfish sometimes to, and complain about stuff."

"I know, but I find great joy in helping others before myself and I have a hard time to find things to complain about. How about tomorrow we take a self day and we can be selfish together?"

"I would like that other wise I feel like I being a big mean person. No one likes an spoiler!" I laughed and she did to.

For the first time in a while I slept in a bed, curled up in Tohru's big bed. I had been sleeping on the porch because I didn't feel safe enough, but tonight I did feel safe. The same safety I felt with Yuki before we started to avoid each other. And for once I was really excited for tomorrow. She was right it was okay for me to be my self and she was going to help my warm up to living a life. Not one controlled by others, but one controlled by me. I felt like a dog, a happy dog. Not a wolf but a dog, and I was allowed to be a part of society because I'm a wolf and a human. I don't have to live in the wood away from every one like my mom said. I can be right up in front, and I plan to be in the front.

**Okay so that's that, I know its not the best and it should be better since I haven't updated in like forever, but it's a lead up the nest chapter that will hopefully be better. Sorry for the wait will NOT happen again!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shopping!**

Tohru's POV

It was early. I mean really early, well only like 7 am. But I want today to be perfect for Lilly so I take a quick shower and then wake up the boys. Well Kyo because Yuki doesn't like be waken up early and Kyo can help me cook. I tip toe into Kyo's room and poke him. He rolls over and tells me to go away. I knell at the edge of his bed and poke him again. He rolls over, his face right in front on mine and opens his eyes.

"what do you need?" he says sleepily

"I need your help with breakfast, remember today's the shopping trip. "

"fine" he says sitting up and letting the blanket fall into his lap. He slept shirtless and I can see each and every muscle as he stretches.

"I-I'm going to go start dinner." I stutter walking out the room. Only when I get down stairs do I realize I said dinner and its seven thirty in the morning. Maybe he won't notice, I really need to stop getting so nervous around him, its not like it could ever happen anyway. I go and start to get everything ready for breakfast. I decided to make her something form the states that she use to eat a lot. She said French toast was her "fav." Food so I'm making that, some cheesy eggs, bacon and lots of it, she really likes that too. Oh and toast with homemade strawberry jam-the strawberries from Yuki's garden. Once Kyo got downstairs we started to make everything.

Lilly's POV

Woke up to find that Tohru was not here. I tiptoed down stairs but ran back upstairs after I saw Kyo and her in the kitchen making the best food I'd ever seen. I decided to shower, but I never gotten my own shower ready. Since I wear Tohru's cloths I always let her get them for me so I didn't wear something she really liked. She also always got my towels other than that I new what to do. I felt wired going into Tohru's closet but I needed something to wear. I picked out some sweats with a plain purple t-shirt. Next was to search for some towels. After 5 minutes I tip toed into Yuki's room to ask him. He was sleeping and so I went over leaned over him and whispered his name. when he didn't more I taped him a couple times. The next thing I new I was lying on my back on his bed while he hovered over me.

"Lilly?" he eyes widened in shock.

"Morning" I couldn't help but wander to his chest. He was a milky color, and his muscles were strong and defined but not showy.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." he said getting off me.

"Its fine I know how your not good with waking up early"

"Yea, why did you wake me up?" he didn't say it harshly or anything. I was glad I thought he would be mad that I woke him up but he seemed okay with it.

"I can't find towels, and I would have asked Tohru but she was down stairs making breakfast with Kyo."

"I see" he leaves the room and a couple minutes comes back with two towels.

"thanks, and sorry for waking you" I say leaving to the bathroom. My shower was great, I cranked the hot water up like there was no tomorrow and stayed there till it ran out. After I was dressed I went down stairs to see everyone waiting at the table. I sat down next to Tohru and we started to eat. I couldn't believe my eyes, there were all my favorite foods. We ate quickly and then we all got ready to go. Me a Tohru went into her room to get her purse and other things we mite need.

"You need to change." Tohru said grabbing me a tank top and some shorts.

"Um why do I need to change, I just gonna be changing in and out of different outfits?"

"because its so pose to be really hot out today and where going to be walking everywhere."

"Okay" I changed quickly and we headed out the door.

Walking around wasn't so bad in heat. We went everywhere well only a couple places that I refused to buy anything from because they were church stores. And then I saw it! A store to get my drawing stuff and my note book for writing poetry! I ran away from everyone and right into it. I went back to the drawing stuff and piled in a sketch pad, pastels, color pencils and drawing pencils, some watercolor and paint paper, brushes and last a book. The book for my poetry was caramel brown and felt like velvet. It was small and perfect. I turned around to see everyone staring at me wired.

"What?"

"We just haven't seen you so…happy." Yuki said with a light smile

"Well we should pay for all of this, but the next store we go to were getting cloths!" Tohur said taking my cart. After we paid we walked around a little more in till we can upon a store that they thought would fit me nicely. We walked in and all I saw were thick strap tank tops, shorts, skirts, pants, t- shirts, and so much more. I stared and watched as Tohru ran around grabbing everything! She made me try on everything too.

"Here take this!" she said pushing me into the room. "and we want to see when you done" I put on the dark blue shorts with a tank top. The top was black with lace cut outs in the sides and the back. I wore a pink under tank and some black greek sandals. I walked out to see them talking to someone that I never wanted to see again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why can't I be here? I mean we are best friends after all."

"Friends over me dead body!" I growled I could see her tails flicking around. She never hid her secret and she didn't care what people said because the people of the night loved her. This I could tell was not going to end well.

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Having some mom issues and so I have been busy. Lol hope you in joy the chapter and the update won't take so long next time. **


End file.
